The Time
by Ziven
Summary: This is a DIABOLO fic. When the time comes to do what needs to be done, will our favorite pair have any regrets? oneshot, shonenai, character death.Takes place after book one. We really have to get a catgory for this.


I read Diabolo #1, and I instantly had the idea for this fic. I read the story over, and it's sad...but I still like it. As always, read and review!

I did read book two, and I know that this is very unlikely to happen any time soon. But, that's what fanfiction is for, isn't it?

**_Darkdragon does not own Diabolo, although she wishes she did._**

**

* * *

**

**The Time**

"Rai…tomorrow's the day." Ren said, looking up at the night sky.

"Yes…tomorrow, the day that we cannot pass…the day we transform…My birthday…the day we will _both_ be eighteen. Are you ready, Ren?"

"We always have been, always will be. As long as I'm with you, Rai, I will be ready for anything."

"Do you really mean that?" Rai replied. "I'm touched."

"If I could go with anyone, it would be you."

"You flatter me," Rai said.

Ren faced the brunette, and looked him in the eyes. "No, Rai. You saved me. If anything, _you_ flatter_ me._"

For a minute, Rai looked at the full moon. "Don't you think, Ren…isn't it ironic that we've saved so many…only to die ourselves. And we never did…bring Mio back."

Ren still smiled; he was about to die. He wasn't going to let anything get him down, especially while Rai was with him. Rai was all that mattered. "We wanted to protect, Rai. And we did. We saved as many as we could. We saved so many souls from Diabolo. We've done all we can…"

Ren's hands made their way up Rai's chest to cup the brunette's face. The moonlight shone brightly upon him highlighting his glasses and his beautiful eyes.

"There's one thing I wasn't before I die," Ren said, and brought Rai's lips to his.

The blond couldn't help but pull his lover closer. Rai had seemed so ordinary, so vulnerable as he mentioned Mio. Ren saw that weakness, that failure Rai felt at not being able to return that friend that they had both lost. He wanted to make that weakness go away. They loved each other, and they were saving the world from their wrath. That should have been enough.

Rai easily dominated the kiss, flicking his tongue across Ren's lips, begging for entry into his lover's mouth. The blond deepened the kiss, letting Rai's tongue pass through without hesitation, and uttering a small groan.

The Shield's hands wound themselves around Ren's body, pulling the pair closer together. If Rai was going to miss anything, he'd miss being so close to Ren. He prayed to God above that their souls would remain together as they were in that moment, as corrupt as they were.

Rai broke the kiss when Ren began to unbutton his shirt. The brunette shook his head softly, but how he wished he could let himself be swept up in the passion that was their love. But their time for that, for their love had come and gone. Now…it was time to honor their pact. It was the time for them to die.

Ren smiled, fingering Rai's slightly bruised lips. He sighed. "I'll always love you, Rai."

Rai couldn't help but smile back. "And I'll do the same for all eternity. I love you, Ren." Then he removed a knife from his belt. "Amen." He said solemnly.

Ren did the same, his expression growing serious. "It is so."

Rai smirked. "We have no shame, killing ourselves out in the open."

"It must be done." Despite his expression, Rai could see tears in Ren's eyes.

"Alas…I have failed…in keeping you from being hurt."

Ren quickly wiped his tears. "Please, Ren. You've made me stronger. And you've always protected me. Now, stop stalling…are you sure the blade will work?"

"It will work."

Ren took a thoughtful pose. "Well, Rai, shouldn't we make our last words—"

"Ren!"

Fresh tears began to fall freely from the blond's eyes. It was perfect. They could be each other's last words.

"…Rai."

Rai met Ren's eyes, and he saw the most love, the most joy he had ever seen in them. Before the moment was over, they had both thrust their knives into each other's chest, right beside the heart. Ren collapsed before Rai did, but made no sound to indicate the pain the brunette knew he felt, the pain that he himself then felt. The first pains he had felt in years.

Rai sputtered blood before falling next to Ren, whose eyes were closed when he summoned the last of his energy to look. Was he gone already? Had he been left alone?

"…Rai…" He heard the whisper as soft as night.

"Ren…" Rai muttered before coughing up more blood. He felt his life draining, he could feel the warmth of his body melt away into nothing; and the constant, constant pain.

_Please…help…two lost, wandering sheep. They have fallen to the snare…to Diabolo, but…forever wish to return to you…please guide them…to the path of light._

_

* * *

_

Well sniff there it is! I'm proud of this one...sort of. It isn't the best, but I like it. There's nothing more to say...except... 

in sad tone "I will return, for I am the darkness..."


End file.
